neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
OZ (Ultimate Marvel)
OZ is a fictitious artificial mutagen responsible for the creation of the Ultimate Marvel Universe's Spider-Man, and several of its other characters. The writer, Brian Michael Bendis decided that a genetically mutated spider would be the source of Peters power, rather than a radiated one, to update spider-man for the 21st century. Origins The OZ formula is created by Osborn Industries as part of their research into super soldiers for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Despite being imperfect, Norman Osborn garners much interest in OZ, while not revealing what it actually is. Osborn subsequently begins to fail, as it is unable to deliver on Normans promises. The drug is developed prior to Ultimate Spider-Man #1 and has begun animal testing. Peter Parker (Spider-Man) .]] While on a science field trip to Osborn Industries Peter Parker is bitten by an escaped spider mutated with OZ. The OZ mutates Parkers blood. The effects of the OZ treated spider venom manifest as: *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Durability *Wall-Crawling *"Spider-Sense", warning him of danger. Osborn realises Peter was infected by the spider, and attempts to give himself powers using OZ. The OZ Explosion In the experiment Norman Osborn performs in an attempt to give himself powers, there is an explosion which exposes several people to OZ. Norman Osborn (The Green Goblin) The only person who was intentionally affected by the OZ (in this instance), Norman Osborn had it injected into his mainline as a solution of his blood. He may have caused the explosion with his new abilities. The effects of the OZ treated blood manifest as: *Ability to change to Goblin Form at will (discovered in the Ultimate Six limited series. Prior to this OZ injections were used mainline) *Greatly Enhanced Strength while in Goblin Form *Enhanced Durability while in Goblin Form *Super-Leaping while in Goblin Form *Advanced Healing Factor while in Goblin Form *Can throw Fire-balls while in Goblin Form His Green Goblin persona appears as a green, slightly draconic goblin. He is originally only green in the face, but later "evolves" and gains full green coloration. He also appears to continue his mutation, becoming more in control as time passes, as well as increasingly lethal. Otto Octavius (Doctor Octopus) .]] Norman Osborn's head scientist who uses a set of mechanical arms for multi-tasking and handling hazardous substances. In the initial explosion these arms are fused to his body. It is first thought that he controls only the arms, but this is later disproven. The OZ explosion grants Doc Ock ferrokinesis (the ability to control metal). Harry Osborn (The Hobgoblin) Harry Osborn was caught in the explosion whilst visiting his father at work. There has not been confirmation of the OZ mutation being caused by the explosion, or during the Hobgoblin arc when he is led to a bunker containing OZ, or both. The effects of the OZ exposure manifest as: *Ability to change to Hobgoblin Form at will *Greatly Enhanced Strength while in Hobgoblin Form *Bullet-proof exoskeleton while in Hobgoblin Form *Advanced Healing Factor while in Hobgoblin Form *Can use limited pyrokinesis while in Hobgoblin Form, e.g., self-immolation and fire projection The appearance of his Hobgoblin persona is somewhat similar to his father's Goblin persona, but is orange in coloration and far more demonic. If exposed to OZ further, his mutation will most likely continue, like his father's. Mary Jane Watson After the exposure to an unspecified quantity of the OZ formula courtesy of a clone of Peter Parker, Mary Jane becomes a similar being to the Osborns, except for long red hair all over her body. She is known as the DemogoblinNo Ultimate Spider-Man No. 101 thread? (SPOILERS) – Page 3 – Jinxworld Forums The process left her with post-traumatic stress. The Effects of the OZ infusion manifest as: *Ability to change to Demogoblin Form when suffering from severe anger, stress or panic. *Greatly Enhanced Strength while in Demogoblin Form *Enhanced Durability while in Demogoblin Form *Enhanced Reflexes while in Demogoblin Form *Enhanced Stamina while in Demogoblin Form *Powerful Claws while in Demogoblin Form Mary Jane appears to be cured a short time after infection by Dr Franklin Storm. This cure is later seen wearing off, when her fingers turn to claws watching Peter talk to Kitty Pride. References Category:Ultimate Marvel Category:Article Feedback 5